steven_universefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Love Like You
"Love Like You" là bài hát kết thúc trong Steven Universe. Bài hát được trình bày bởi Aivi & Surasshu, Edwin Rhodes, và Thu Trần tại Animation on Display 2016. Rebecca Sugar lần đầu biểu diễn bài hát này tại Lễ hội San Diego Comic-Con 2016. Lời nhạc If I could begin to be Half of what you think of me I could do about anything I could even learn how to love When I see the way you act Wondering when I'm coming back I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you Love like you, love like you I always thought I might be bad Now I'm sure that it's true 'cause I think you're so good And I'm nothing like you Look at you go I just adore you I wish that I knew What makes you think I'm so special If I could begin to do Something that does right by you I would do about anything I would even learn how to love When I see the way you look Shaken by how long it took I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you Love me like you Bản dịch Việt ngữ Nếu em có thể thành Một nửa những gì anh nghĩ về em Em có thể làm được gần như mọi điều Em cũng có thể học cách biết yêu Khi em thấy cách anh ứng xử Băn khoăn khi nào em trở về Em có thể làm được gần như mọi điều Em cũng có thể học cách biết yêu như anh Yêu như anh, yêu như anh Em luôn nghĩ rằng mình thật tồi tệ Vì em chăc rằng điều đó đúng vì em nghĩ anh thât tuyệt vời Và em chẳng có gì giống anh Hãy nhìn anh đi Em thật ngưỡng mộ anh Em chỉ ước rằng mình biết Điều gì khiến anh nghĩ rằng em đặc biệt như vậy Nếu em có thể bắt đầu làm Một điều mà anh cho là đúng đắn Em sẽ làm hầu hết mọi điều Em thậm chí còn học cách biết yêu Khi em thấy cách anh nhìn em Em đã run rẩy trong khoảng khắc ấy Em có thể làm được gần mọi điều Em cũng có thể học cách biết yêu như anh Yêu em như anh vậy Thông tin khác *Trong phim và trong phần biểu diễn của Sugar, lời của phần hai là "Wondering when I'm coming back", trong khi của Thu Trần tại biểu diễn của Aivi & Surasshu thì lời là "Wondering if I'm coming back". *Kể từ tập cuối của mùa 3, Bubbled, bài hát không còn được phát ở cuối phim. *Rebecca Sugar khẳng định tại San Diego Comic-Con 2016 rằng "Love Like You" không có một nhân vật trung tâm cụ thể nào và vốn để người nghe có thể diễn giải bài hát theo cách khác nhau. Thể loại:Âm nhạc Thể loại:Bài hát